Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and methods, including surgical devices used in scarless or robotic applications.
Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgical tools are used to facilitate various abdominal surgical procedures. The surgical procedures can include creating one or more incisions that can accommodate different tools; however, certain known techniques for performing these surgeries can create scars.